


（all铁）矛盾体

by princessdash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdash/pseuds/princessdash
Summary: 大纲：MCU铁穿越到了另外一个宇宙，并得到了Omega的属性。平行宇宙角色请参考Avenger Assemble。剧情接美国队长3，Tony被遗弃在西伯利亚之后。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
   
  秋日的阳光透过69层高空的防爆玻璃窗，暖暖地照射进来，让复仇者大厦经常聚居的大客厅有一半以上的地方铺上了怡人的橘黄色。客厅占据了整一层楼，所有的家具，家私都是king size的，光是冰箱就有5个， 至于电器设备，绝对就是这个时代最先进的。  
  时钟刚好走到9:00AM，咖啡机的电源灯就自动亮了，咖啡豆在容器中咕噜咕噜地地打着转，很快浓郁的香味就开始四处飘溢。电梯门叮的一声打开，刚洗漱完毕的Clint同学懒洋洋地踱步进来，从冰箱里取出Sam的妈妈亲手做的超美味小甜饼，再拿过Jarvis刚刚做好的咖啡，舒舒服服地倚在昂贵的大沙发上准备享受早餐。  
  “嗯……这才是生活，美好的一天就应该从小甜饼开始！”Clint把一块曲奇丢进嘴巴，仰头，眯起眼睛，惬意极了。  
   
  有什么东西由远而近地急速靠近，眨眼间就到了69层，巨大的冲击力令Stark大厦引以为豪的落地玻璃变成粉碎，极具标志性的金红盔甲重重地摔在了Clint原本瘫坐着的地方。  
  Clint被尖锐的声音吓地原地蹦起，一翻身避过一劫，摆出标准的战斗姿态。很帅气，美中不足就是手中的“武器”只有一块小甜饼和一杯洒了一半的咖啡。“What the hell,Stark!!!!一大早的你搞什么鬼！"Clint捂住吓得快要跳出来的心脏，对着那具俯趴在凹陷下去的沙发上的盔甲，几乎是破口大骂：”这是你天才的疯狂行径之一吗？不用打怪兽、不用拯救世界就让你这么无聊来着？吓唬我这个为了正义事业鞠躬尽瘁的大英雄？“  
  “嗷……好吵！”盔甲里传出一句夹杂着痛苦的埋怨声，然后就没有了下文。盔甲冒着若有若无的青烟，偶然迸裂出蓝色的小火花，艰难站起来的盔甲发出咔咔咔貌似要散架的声响。  
  “早啊，铁罐。你……出了什么事？”不知道为什么一种诡异的感觉在Clint的内心升起，但是还没想明白是为什么。眼前的盔甲是他没有见过的型号，而且像耗尽了能源一般，胸前的反应堆是暗沉沉的，最瞩目的是反应堆已附近横亘一道吓人的裂缝，仿佛是被什么扁平的利器用力划过。  
  “Mr Barton，数据显示，入侵者与Boss拥有90%以上相同的DNA，盔甲功能也很类似，但内部设计不完全吻合。”Jarvis清晰而无机质的声音响起，让在场的两个人都震惊地后退半步。  
  “搞什么鬼？！”Clint又把话重复了一遍，不可思议地盯住“入侵者”。  
  “入侵者”四处张望了一下，“Fuck,噢，Friday，先解除装甲……”  
  没有响应。  
  “入侵者”又咒骂了一声，抬手去够解除盔甲的手动装置，一个穿着黑色皮甲的男人摇摇晃晃地走了出来。  
  客厅里两个人大眼瞪小眼地对视着，先是Clint结结巴巴地开口：“你是谁？”说真的，不怪Clint如此犹豫，眼前这个脸青鼻肿、血迹尚干的男人留着Stark几乎能变成商标的胡子，还有盔甲，不是Tony Stark还能是谁？Jarvis被植入病毒了？？？  
  然而眼前的人又跟Clint认识的Stark如此地不同，虽然都是小脸、棕眼，但眼前这位的五官轮廓显然要柔和一点，眼睛比较圆也比较大，也年长一点。以Clint的审美来说，他认识的Stark无疑是好看的，这个人则是……可以说漂亮？  
  被形容为漂亮的男人也似乎处于半信半疑的状态：“Clint Barton？你是Hawkeye？？”  
  Clint望着Tony，终于留意到他的右手不自然地垂在身侧，而按照战损的盔甲来判断，肋骨有断掉一两根的可能；脸色很差，一副随时会倒下的样子。这个版本的Stark毫无攻击性可言，当然，也不是说另外一个Stark有多强悍。  
  “我是Clint Barton，你呢？伙计，你是Stark的近亲？今天心血来潮跑到这里冒充他？”  
  Tony翻了个大白眼，“我就是Tony Stark……  
  “嗯哼，你觉得我会相信你吗？”Clint闲闲地站着，右手摩挲着自己的下巴，考虑着要不要把眼前这个小个子撂倒然后打包送走。  
  “这是事实…… OK!!一定有什么不对——一次Unibeam攻击不可能造成时空的裂缝的，怎么回事呢？“一身战损的人仿佛在喃喃自语，他忽然抓住Clint的双臂，该死，这个世界的Clint好高大，”今天几号？！“  
  “呃，2016年5月4日。”  
  ”这里是复仇者大厦对不对？其他人都在？有谁在？“Tony一连串地问着问题，脚步虚浮却情不禁自地来回走动，似乎已经处于崩溃的边沿。  
  Clint的眼珠随着Tony的身影转来转去，“Steve，Widow，Thor，Bruce都在啊。噢，噢，还有我们的Tony Stark。”  
  被叫到名字人人反射性地抬头，马上又醒悟到不是在说他，神情相当地怪异，Clint趁他愣神时快速地戳了戳他颧骨上严重的瘀伤，后者惊呼一声，踉跄着后退一大步，“喂，你干什么！”  
  笑眯眯地缩回手，Clint说：“看着你久了，还真有点Stark的气质，想感觉一下你是不是真的。”  
  Tony无言地抹一把脸，经历了一场恶战，得到了一个惨淡的下场和另一个离奇的开场，上帝果然是过分地“眷顾”着他。“你能理解平行宇宙么？”  
  Clint干笑两声：“哈。哈。非常幽默，这位先生。”他一屁股坐在另一张沙发上，摆出一副“你就继续忽悠，等大爷我歇会儿就把你撵出去”的架势。  
  Tony也不认为Clint能说出个头头是道来，他毛躁地耙着自己汗湿的短发，脑子里飞快地运转着，想为自己理出一个清晰的行动计划来，可惜这一直不是他的强项。  
  而这时，电梯门又“叮”地响了，里面走出来的是高大健壮、神武英俊、正气凛然的美国队长，迈着方正的步伐走了进来。蓝色的眼睛马上锁定在Tony身上，“Jarvis说大厦有入侵者，就是你？”  
  “Bingo，Cap！你知道更有趣的是什么吗？他刚好也叫Tony Stark！”Clint说。  
   
  Steve微微皱眉，“Jarvis？”  
  “Captain，这位先生的确拥有与Boss极为相近的基因组合，但并非Boss本人。”Jarvis尽责地回应。  
  “那么，这位……你偷窃我们战友的盔甲，闯进复仇者大厦是出于什么目的？你最好有合理的解释。”Steve略感惊讶，但并没有流露过多的情绪在脸上。  
   
  看到另一个世界的美国队长，Tony在不久前的糟糕回忆一下子全部涌进了脑海，盾牌深深插入他的胸口的痛楚就像一个不会愈合的伤口，即便转去了另外一个时空宇宙，都不曾消失。  
  “God，我现在真的不想面对你，Steve Rogers！”他恨恨地道。  
   
  “抱歉，恐怕你不得不这么做。”Steve回答，他暗中观察着这个明显比他的土豪朋友小了一号的“Tony Stark”。样子有几分相似，胡子修理得一模一样，不过跟他认识的天才相比还是很容易辨认，尤其是气场。面前的这个小个子男人，浑身上下都透着疲倦灰败的气息，让他差点不忍心接着说下去：“我送你去神盾局，也许他们有办法帮你找到你的朋友或者家人。”  
   
什么，他居然把Tony Fucking Stark当成一个普通路人，送神盾局？！认真的？！    
  “哈哈，这位Steve！你他妈的跟我开什么玩笑？！你是在开玩笑吧！我在自己家，你说要把我送走？！”  
  “Well，我不得不打断一下，”Clint插了个嘴，“严格来说，这里不是你的家呢……”  
  Tony转头，用犀利的眼神锁住鹰眼，让后者原本懒散的坐姿暗暗地绷紧。他脚步虚浮地上前地揪住他的衣领，“Birdbrain，你在这儿长得高了就觉得很了不起了，是不是？”  
  Clint没有做任何的反抗，他只是发现逗弄这个Stark非常好玩儿。那双大眼睛此刻透着凌厉，也十分地赏心悦目。他朝Steve撇撇嘴，“Cap，你最擅长应付Stark，来管一管呗，他这个样子，我实在下不去手咧……”  
   
  小看我……  
  Tony狠狠地推了大个子鹰眼一把。  
  纹丝不动。  
  噢， come on!!!  
  这下Tony有点下不了台，他卯足劲用双想手推开Clint，等到传来钻心的疼痛后才想起在另外一个时空他的手就被冬兵打伤了。他竭力压抑住几乎冲口而出的呻吟，身体的疲惫和其他的伤痛像是被引发的炸弹一般，阵阵的晕眩从体内炸开来，让他视线一片空白，甚至都没发现自己往后倒了下去。  
  “嘿，你还好吗？”一个瞬间，Steve就来到了Tony旁边，稳稳地扶住他。  
  Tony甩开Steve，倔强地面对着美国队长站直了身体——虽然明明知道不是他那个宇宙的Steve，但Tony依然不肯示弱。  
  被推开的队长有点无奈，他平静地指出：“你受伤不轻，喘得也厉害，是不是肋骨断了？”  
  “不用你费心，I'm fine!"  
  “哈！经典的Stark名言，我开始有点相信你那套平行宇宙的玩意儿了！”Clint乐哈哈地说。

 

  喷射靴的响声从破碎的窗外钻进来，三个人齐刷刷地望向大厦外面。  
  大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠矗立在半空中，威风凛凛的盔甲在太阳底下闪着金光。他“凝视”着大厦里面唯一的陌生人，随后缓缓地在自家客厅降落，潇洒地从盔甲里面走出来。  
  这个世界的Stark有着令人女人发疯、令男人妒忌的英俊容貌，即使只是穿着和其他复仇者一样风格的战斗服，也显得特别魅力非凡。  
  Tony不得不承认，从另一个自己走出盔甲的那一刻起，眼睛就没离开过他，这感觉实在是太神奇了。  
  修长但粗糙的手指捏住Tony的下巴，微微的痛感让闪神的人回到了现实。该死，这个Stark什么时候离自己那么近了。  
  Steve代替Tony更快一步打掉了Stark的手，“Stark，这位是……Tony Stark。据说他来自另外一个平行宇宙。你们最好沟通一下。”  
  “当然，当然。”Stark心不在焉地回答者，同是棕色的眼睛不停地在Tony身上梭巡。“果然，无论是哪个宇宙的Tony Stark，都是那么帅啊。”Stark随手挡开Clint扔过来的小甜饼，再次靠近Tony，这次换上了欣喜的笑意：“Hi Sweetie~”  
  Tony回以一个对于他来说是久违的微笑（他到底多久没有笑过了？），看到这个世界的自己令他感到安心。至少，在这里的自己过得不错，他笑得多么自然，他和他的复仇者朋友们相处地融洽。他还拥有Jarvis……”  
  猛然抬头，Tony颤抖着、轻轻地叫了一声：“Jarvis？”  仿佛他口中的AI是一只忽而飞来的美丽蝴蝶，一点点动静声响都将吓走它。

 

  “Hello，Sir。能遇到平行宇宙的您，是我的荣幸。”

 

  “Oh God……”认认真真地把Jarvis的每一个字每一个发音都听到了心里面去，Tony太怀念那个永恒不变的英伦腔了，再次听到这把无机质的男声提醒着他——他一个人孤独得太久太久了。强烈袭来的日思夜念刺痛了他的双眼，不知道何时，他双眼蕴满了泪水，炙热的液体违背了Tony的意志流下来。  
  “啊，可怜的小东西。”性感的男中音来自于这个世界的Stark，他把Tony轻轻搂过来，让他靠在自己的胸前。  
  Tony僵硬着想要推开，但是Stark胸前的反应堆是如此的熟悉又如此地令他安心——在这个世界，至少还有他自己。  
========================================================================================

  棕发大眼的男人在Stark的怀里呜咽了几分钟就睡过去了。Steve将睡着的人小心翼翼地横抱起，抛下一句“他身上还有伤，我带他去Bruce那儿”就消失了。  
  剩下两个超级英雄，保持着双手抱胸的相同姿势，目送着美国队长的离开。  
  “太过分了。”Stark抱怨。  
  “嗯？”Clint疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，他嗅到了妒忌的味道。  
  “Steve从来没有这么温柔地抱过我，我也是Tony Stark啊。”  
  Clint认真地侧头打量旁边的土豪朋友：“你并没有那个气质，you know？”


	2. [All铁]矛盾体-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [All铁]矛盾体-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16  
> 2018/6/06

Tony的嘴唇触感很柔软，但是口腔很干燥。Stark拥着他，托起他的后脑勺让两人的唇舌更加紧密地贴在一起，他舔舐着Tony的口腔，舌尖挑逗地在上颚来回滑动。Tony骤然睁大了眼睛，显然那里是他其中一个敏感点，低沉的呻吟在他喉咙里打转。

Stark忍不住贴着Tony的唇边笑起来，不等他有什么抗议的举动，Stark先一步将颈侧的腺体含住，享受着Omega随之而来的全身轻颤和急喘。他的牙齿细密地啃咬着腺体周围的皮肤，直到那个地带红肿得跟腺体一样，Stark再一次利用他湿热的舌头从腺体开始舔弄着一路往上，最后在Tony的耳朵里面淘气地打转。  
“嗯……太，太狡猾了。别咬，嗯，那个什么腺、腺体-”Tony用力地攀住Stark肩膀的肌肉群，手指大概是他唯一还能使上力气的地方了。  
越发馥郁的小雏菊清香仿佛有自我意识似的和Stark的信息素缠绕在一起，较为高大的Alpha发出一声侵占意味十足的低吼，勒着Tony的腰部将他整个带离地面，抵在后面的墙壁上猛烈地在他身上掠夺。  
“呜，慢点！咦……wait wait wait wait wait wait wait！”压在身上的另一个自己力气挺恐怖，比一般的技术宅勇猛多了。Tony只穿了普通的便鞋，Stark一靠上来顿时觉得身高差的有点多。 他费力地制止住Stark已经撩高他衣服的手以及包裹着他的勃起的另一只手，“你听我说，有些不对劲！”  
“哪里不对劲了！”Stark挤进Tony的两条腿之间，用胯部不停地拱他，两根硬硬的性器不可避免地摩擦着，Tony那条轻薄贴身的休闲裤已经被前液湿透，染成了情色的形状。  
这种时候叫停一点都不是Tony的风格，可是屁股那里诡异的濡湿感到底是怎么回事！  
“那个地方，嗯~~~”  
蹭在他身上的Stark完全不老实，他也不挣脱Tony的钳制，任由他紧紧地拽着，反正除了双手，他有的是方法撩拨Tony。他微弯腰，再一次衔住那比他要丰厚柔软的双唇，上下吮吸的声音淫靡之极。“哪个地方啊？”  
Tony恼怒地瞪着面前无限放大的俊脸，“#￥%……&虎！”下唇被吮吸地非常舒服，他感觉屁股间的湿意更厉害了。  
“嗯？”Stark没听清，半心半意地应着，只是更卖力地摩擦着彼此。忽然地，脸就被人大力地捧住往后掰，嘿，他还咬着某人的下唇呢。总不能把Tony的肉咬下来吧，Stark深感可惜地放过了被他弄得水光潋滟的地方，略微不满地看着眼前的人儿，被解放的双手也不得闲地放在圆翘得不可思议的臀部上。  
娇小的男人僵硬地维持着双手扶脸的姿势，为难了半天终于开口：“我的屁股有东西流出来！”  
“啊，原来是这个啊。”Stark笑了，“你湿了，看来-”他一边说手一边伸进了Tony的裤子里想去触摸Omega因为情动而分泌的体液，但手腕再次被一股可怜的力道制止了。

Tony揪住Stark的衣领压着他往后退直至那个比他高大许多的自己上半身躺倒在操作台位置，这样终于可以居高临下地看着Stark了，虽然他也知道Stark在让着他。屁股的湿意一直没有停止，已经弄湿了裤子的事实让Tony的情欲消了大半，他遏制住内心的惊慌，恶狠狠地问：“为什么会这样？！你的信息素有问题？！”  
“宝贝，你发怒时好性感……”  
Tony起得抓起Stark，真恨不得把他脸上色迷迷地表情一巴掌扇走，“问你呢！What the fuck is that!”  
Stark抱住他的整个后背，把他揽到胸膛上安抚着，“别生气，那是Omega独有的润滑液，是从你体内分泌出来的。你知道的，性爱润滑，尤其对于初次分化的Omega来说，最初的一年滑液分泌得最频密，以便获得更多的快感和增加情趣。”  
Tony从他怀里挣脱出来，神经质地摸着自己的脸和全身，“Jarvis，扫描我，看看我的内部器官还有没有其他病变？”  
“不是病变……”Stark无奈地说，“这是Omega性吸引力的一种，跟你的信息素一样用来吸引Alpha啊。事实上，自从你来到这个宇宙之后，把我们所有人都迷住了。”

{Sir，请放心，你的身体除了轻微的劳损和偶发性窦性心动过速以及中度营养不良以及重度睡眠不足之外，并无大碍。}

Tony大叫，“Not helping, Jarvis!”他粗重地喘着气，显然还没从刚才的震惊中恢复，但头脑还是冷静的。之前种种在他认为不可思议的现象都可以解释得通了，“我在这里是个Omega。好吧，看来我只能接受这个事实。大厦里面，除了我以外，全部人都是Alpha是吗？Bruce呢？他感觉上像个Beta。”  
Stark哭丧着脸看看自己精神奕奕的小“钢铁侠”，又看看浑身都冒着香喷喷信息素的Omega，“你确定我们现在适合讨论这个话题吗？”他比划了一下彼此的下半身，见Tony不为所动，只好乖乖地回答问题，“Bruce在遭受伽马射线大量辐射之前是Beta，之后变成了Alpha，Hulk也是Alpha。回答完毕，长官。”

Tony并没有因为他自以为幽默的称呼而变轻松，他一步步逼近Stark “就因为我现在是个Omega，而你们全部人都是Alpha，所以我就变成了重点呵护对象？”   
“嗯……”Stark很想点头，他得承认，Tony确实有种Clint所谓的气质。不能说惹人怜爱，可是很令人时时处处为他心疼，重点是他有一双在男人身上十分罕见的大眼睛，他抬头透过长睫毛看人时真的很犯规，被这样凝视着，谁都想把最美好的东西给他。当然，作为一个Omega，Tony的信息素是他遇到过最迷人也最容易挑起性欲的，他线条分明的手臂，紧致的腰线，肉感十足的臀部，虽然因为缺乏锻炼没有什么夸张的肌肉，但已经足够性感。而且力量上的差距，也很辣……试想想他在床上轻易地摆弄着Tony，真的是。

Tony哪里知道Stark脑子里想了那么多，见这个Alpha目光在他身上流连，他在反方向的道路上顿悟了。Tony侧过头指着自己的腺体，“你对这里很着迷吧？你们每个人都抗拒不了这个地方发出来的所谓信息素。还有润滑液，呵呵……真方便。”他冷冷地笑着，表情渐渐没有了温度。

根本没有人会真心对Tony Stark好，只是他“幸运”地成为了一个会激发Alpha保护欲的Omega罢了。他们在意这虚无缥缈的信息素、腺体和与Omega交合的快感。跟Tony Stark这个人一点关系都没有。

“Tony，”发现对方神色不对，Stark满脑子的NC-17级的黄色小剧场终于暂停了，“你想到什么地方去了？你吸引我的，不仅仅是信息素啊！”

Tony根本没有给他机会靠近，“不是信息素还能是什么？这个湿漉漉的屁股？！”一提起这个，被暂时忽略的感受重新回笼了，不管他现在心情如何，Omega的身体在只要闻到兴致盎然的Alpha散发出来的信息素，就止不住的湿润，根本就是在求操。

天杀的Omega本能！

他冲进实验室的独立浴室，砰一下重重地关上门，脱光了衣服，淫靡的滑液肆无忌惮地沿着大腿蜿蜒流下。Tony随手抓过毛巾狠狠地擦拭着，力度之大，两条大腿都留下了戏谑般的红色痕迹。想想还嫌不够，他打开花洒，调到冷水的最大一档，恼火的冲洗着全身，刺骨的冷意让他瑟瑟发抖，可是干净清爽的身体此刻能给他安全的感觉。

实验室还放着Stark平常换洗的两件T恤，Tony抓起一件套在身上，然而巡视了一周也没发现备用的裤子，他瞥了一眼镜子中的人，这个时候的确不适宜出去，外面还有个想操他的Alpha。他靠近一步，开始仔细地看着镜中的自己。  
憔悴，消瘦，黑眼圈浓重，法令纹深刻。  
已经不再年轻的容貌和不再健康的身体。  
没有Omega属性的加持，他只是个嚣张毒舌不讨人喜欢的有钱人而已。呵，现在甚至还失去了所有资产。  
“你以为你是谁？真不要太高估了自己，Tony。”他轻轻地指着镜中的人，嘲笑着他。而镜中人眼里没有一点笑意。

笃笃笃。  
有人轻轻敲打的浴室的门，Tony喝道：“谁！”  
敲门的人委屈巴巴地回答，“我啊，还能是谁。”  
Tony哼哼唧唧地，“不好说，也许有其他人来了呢。”  
“没有，只有我。那个刚刚很想跟你做爱的，我。”Stark将脸贴在磨砂玻璃上，企图看清楚里面的景色。  
“你还提？！”Tony气冲冲地站到玻璃门前，“我不是你们心目中的娇弱Omega，也没有那个兴致现在跟你做爱！”他气在头上，忘记了信息素这一茬。Stark冷硬的钢金属Alpha信息素隔着门缝若有若无的渗透进来，诱惑着他的鼻子全数吸进身体里面。  
温热的液体缓缓地从股间再次流下。

Shit！

“你能不能离我远点，Stark！”Tony吼着，很想把人赶走，但下身赤裸的状况又没法见人，气得他快憋出了内伤。  
“不能，我还硬着呢……让我上哪儿去？”同样的，Stark也闻到了Tony因为他而动情的信息素味道，这让他情不自禁地翘起嘴唇。  
“谁管你，你自己撸出来！！！”  
“不要，我想看着你的脸，不然我撸不出来。”Stark死皮赖脸地全身贴在玻璃门上，尽情地散发着强悍的信息素引诱着欲拒还迎的Omega。他大概能猜到Tony在纠结什么，作为一个天才，Tony真的白痴得可以。  
“我又不是你们Alpha的性玩具，你自己想办法解决！”  
“不要，你开门，如果你不想做，那让我看着你。我喜欢你啊，对着别的Omega我高潮不了。”Stark谆谆诱导着，事实上，也是他的真心话。里面沉默了好几秒，他无声地笑了，真好哄啊，真可爱啊。

“Jarvis，发张我的图片给你们家的Boss。让他看个够。”  
{如你所愿，Sir。}  
“啊~~~我不要看图片，Tony，开门！！！”下身硬邦邦的Alpha哀嚎着，偏偏又不敢再惹Tony生气地直接闯入。不过，Jarvis给他呈现的四维全息图瞬间让他噤声。

全息图是即时的，浴室里的Tony穿着他的T恤。Fuck……小个子的Omega套着至少大了两个码的T恤，看上去好像能在衣服里游泳！衣服太长了，盖住了翘臀，只能看到裸露的腿和小巧的脚踝……Fuck……Tony没有穿裤子，大腿上那可疑的水迹是什么！

“Tony，你穿我的衣服，没有经过我同意啊。”Stark的声音开始变得低沉而危险，抓住门把的手青筋暴起。

“WHAT?!Jarvis！！！我没有叫你发我在浴室的实时图片！”

{可你也没说是要以前的图片啊，Sir。}

“Traitor！”

{嗯……}Jarvis今天真是委屈极了。

“开门，Tony。”Stark沉稳的声音没有一丝颤抖，但是铺天盖地的Alpha信息素潮水一般的涌过来侵占着Omega的四肢百骸。

初次分化的Omega身体几曾被如此强大的信息素包围过，一声饱含了渴望的呻吟背叛了Tony的意识自喉咙间逸出，他惊骇地捂住嘴巴，不敢相信这么淫荡的叫声是自己发出来的。  
玻璃门忽然自己发出呲呲啦啦的声音，随之崩出无数的不规则裂痕，接着彷如一道瀑布般轰然坠下。Tony迅速地往后退去，早已被信息素熏得发软的双脚丧失了走动的功能，他勉强了几步，最终不支摔在洗漱台下面的储物柜前面，突起的把手硌得他背部生疼。

Stark右手套着手甲，高大的身体出现在Tony眼前，他的表情有种掠夺者的狠厉，眼神迸射着高昂的情欲。修长的腿一步跨进来，Stark蹲在Tony面前，一根手指轻轻抬起Omega的下巴，炽热的眼神描绘着他美丽的脸部轮廓，“你在感情方面就是这么迟钝的么？告诉我，你到底在害怕什么。”

令Tony几乎窒息的信息素牵扯着Omega的本能，别说回答了，能够忍住不在Stark面前发出丢人的呻吟声和打开双腿已经算是一种胜利了。他抖得不像话，脸上被逼出鲜艳的潮红，后穴的淫液止不住地分泌着，脖子上的腺体突突地胀痛着。

God，他现在只想让Stark好好地、彻底地操他一顿。

只是骨子里近乎变态的倔强支撑着Tony举起手，抓住Stark与唯一和他身体有接触的手指甩到一边。“哈啊，你不可能喜，喜欢，呜……信息素在，在，”他实在受不了体内叫嚣的欲望，他的阴茎因为巨大的渴望而硬得发疼，把自己蜷成一团，他只留给Stark一个后背和光裸的后臀，他死命地咬住自己的拳头，“是信息素在作怪而已！！”

“我是真的喜欢你，Tony。”身后的Alpha不再打算和他僵持下去，长臂一捞，Omega绵软的身体便落入了他强势的怀抱。他紧了紧怀里甜蜜的负担，踏过一地的碎玻璃，坚定不移地走了出去。


	3. [All铁]矛盾体-17

Chapter 17  
2018/06/12

Tony有些绝望，被抱住的一刻他才发现自己对人类的体温竟然是如此的心动，他自暴自弃地攀上Stark的脖颈，“我是个一无所有的人。”

拥着他的男人察觉到他的举动，低头亲吻着他濡湿的额头和短短的头发。Tony听见他温柔的低喃-清凉而不尖锐的男中音，像是他昏沉脑海中的定心石，“你有世界上最让人珍惜的一切，只是你自己不知道而已。不要怕，你要的我都会给你，我的人，我的心。”

“我不属于这个世界，你给我的东西我要不起，我也拿不走。”更加紧密地贴在男人宽厚的胸膛上，Tony拒绝让Stark看见他发红的眼眶和动容的表情，仅是固执地找着借口。如果注定没有结果的事情，那么就不要开始，这是他从人生经历中总结出来的自我保护方式。

“我的老天，你真的是花花公子，情场浪子？”Stark苦恼地将人放在餐桌上，双手撑在臀部两边认真地质问他。  
稍显冰凉的餐桌让Tony哆嗦了一下，他拱起身体努力和Stark平视并抗议着，：“我是！我睡过Maxim杂志12个封面女郎！！！其中两个是双胞胎！”

“那你为什么还像个缺乏安全感的小动物？”

“我才没有缺乏安全感！那都是一夜情，我才不会在乎！”他凶巴巴地反击，男人有些事情是绝对不能被小看的。

Stark似乎被他唬到了，怔愣着不说话，可是嘴边渐渐扩大的笑容让Tony心里毛毛的，他仰着脖子往后躲避着越来越靠近的脸。情况对他很不利，他下半身还光着，而Stark像坐小山一般堵在前面。他都还没想好逃生方法，就被黑发的男人擒住往回拽，幽幽发亮的反应堆硌得他胸口微痛，他的嘴巴被两片炙热的唇封杀。强烈的Alpha信息素像训练有素的军队冲进他的鼻腔，在他体内到处征伐占据领地。  
光裸的大腿被一只大手以不容拒绝的力度往旁边拉开，两腿间的凉意瞬间被Stark火热的下半身取代。Tony呻吟一声开始整个身体往后逃，不过腰很快被紧紧地挽住动弹不得。  
他被吻得发懵，上半身和Stark紧贴，没有任何衣物掩盖的阴茎不可避免地和Stark隆起的团状物摩擦着。他被撩拨得浑身发热，性感的男中音低柔地从他被蹂躏到红肿的嘴唇间模模糊糊地传出来，“逻辑我明白了，你就是在乎我，对吧，Tony？”

[What？是这样吗？]

“我不是，我……”Tony艰难地从Stark的唇舌攻势中逃脱出来，后者却趁势将他压在了餐桌上，转而啃咬着他的脖子，刺激得他在Stark的胸膛下一直挺动，发出断断续续地抽气声。

“你这张嘴巴总是不讲真话，身体倒是诚实的很。看，你这里都湿成什么样子了？”Stark将一根修长的手指插入Tony已经非常湿滑的后穴，原本就暴涨的Omega信息素终于受到眷顾，原本的躁动不安变得柔顺而蛊惑，企图诱导Alpha更加深入的占有。

“啊！嗯……！Omega的基本功能而已，啊啊，你……不要再碰那里，God……”Stark深入后穴的手指对于没有尝试过当受方的Tony来说过于猛烈了，不过体质的改变让他得到的欢愉比疼痛要多得多。他的全身被动地绷直着，后穴被入侵的手指不停地搅动，奇异让他既满足又空虚。

“Tony……天，你真敏感。在我们的世界，信息素是骗不了人的，情动的Omega信息素和只有性兴奋的Omega信息素是不一样的。”像是要证明什么一样，Stark低头深深地嗅着Tony脖子的味道，后穴的手指在更多液体流出的同时一口气增加了两根并藉由润滑更加深入甬道的内部，“你浑身上下都是为我心动的味道……你的信息素叫嚣着被疼爱，被占有。感觉到了吗？它们更浓烈了，像处子一样，纯真而诱惑。”Stark一边讲一边用手指不停地在内壁开拓着，像几条灵活的小蛇寻找着让Omega失控的点。

“呜，太……啊啊啊啊！”Tony发誓，Stark的手指可能在里面找到了什么淫荡的开关，有那么一瞬，他舒服得整个下半身都在痉挛，原本只是低喘的气音都徒然拔高了几度。回过神来才发现自己像八爪鱼一样手脚分别缠住Stark肩和腰，两人紧贴的身体之间被他射出来的精液黏黏糊糊地湿透了彼此衣衫。  
绯红的颜色迅速爬上了Tony的脸颊，射得那么快简直出乎他自己的意料。他完全想不什么话来化解尴尬，干脆瞥过头去，一眼都不敢看Stark调笑的表情。

“这么快就射了？”Stark也是略感意外，难道……

他凑近Tony小巧而通红的耳朵，沙哑着声音问，“甜心，从来没有人进入过你的后面吗？”  
被说中心事的人无法否认这一点，他露出赴死般的决绝表情，“要做赶紧做，我现在不想和你说话。”  
“所以我是你第一个男人？！所以……你的害怕和缺乏安全感不仅仅是心理上的？”Stark的Alpha优越感因为这个事实而空前的膨胀，他低头在Tony的侧脸又亲又舔，把Omega半边眉毛和眼睫都弄得湿漉漉的，像条得到肉骨头的大狗似的。

Tony被舔得有点难受，心里却很享受这亲昵的举动。他涨红了脸，半心半意地叱骂，“你永远都不懂闭嘴，是吗？Stark？！”（真不敢相信我把这句话对着“自己”说了两次！太讽刺……）

Stark从他身上撑起来，用最快的速度脱掉了全身的衣服，嘴巴也不闲着地挑逗着Tony，“我可舍不得闭嘴，我的嘴巴很忙的。”他炫耀似的在Tony眼前转了一拳，展示着他作为Alpha有力的臂膀，饱满的胸膛，紧绷的腹肌，健壮的长腿，当然还有让无数床伴在床上爽到尖叫的性器。

满意地看到Tony被他的裸体深深吸引的表情，Stark难以遏制内心的怜爱，凑过去再一次亲吻这个因为意外获得Omega属性而在性事上表现青涩的男人，趁着娇小的男人沉醉在他的热吻当中时托住他圆润挺翘的臀部把他从餐桌上抱起来，两个人坐到了宽大舒适的沙发上。

他能感受到Tony渐渐放松下来的身体和变得更加缓和柔软的信息素，知道他已经打消了顾虑，于是更加卖力地讨好怀里的Omega。

Stark分开Tony的双腿让他半跪在自己大腿的两边，双手沿着结实的大腿一路往上摩挲，停在诱人的臀部用力地揉捏，再划过紧致的腰线推高了那件松松垮垮的T恤，Tony配合着举高手把衣服脱掉。Stark迫不及待地圈紧Omega的腰肢将他压低，“我的嘴巴能做很多事情，例如吻你的嘴，噬咬你的腺体，吮吸你的乳头，舔遍你的全身……”  
他咬住左边的一颗兴奋挺立的茱萸，坏心眼地用牙齿细细研磨着。半跪着的Omega承受着他的蹂躏，半眯着眼睛舒服地低吟，双腿仿佛撑不住自己的重量般想要往下坐，只堪堪将双手搭在Stark的肩膀上勉强地稳住自己。

Stark轻笑一声，将期待已久的巨大阴茎对准了黏腻湿滑的股间轻轻碰触，环住Omega腰部的手微微用力下压，硕大的伞状前端顶开了未经人事的入口。  
第一次被插入的娇小男人全然被这种强悍的入侵打败，他难耐地扬起脖子，无声尖叫，脸上的表情是又难受又爽，“啊啊，会痛！”被慢慢顶入的Omega再也无力支撑自己，全靠着Stark固定着他的腰部才避免他没有悲惨地直坐下去。

湿漉漉的大眼睛低垂着，此刻已全然是被欲望侵染的颜色，身体在兴奋地颤抖着，每一处线条都在诱惑Stark蚕食他。亢奋到极点的Alpha极力地控制自己，他舔舐着Omega的腺体，“我会温柔的，Tony，我要你。”说他，他的双手以一种不用质疑的力度扶着娇小男人的腰部一点点往下，直到粗大的性器整根没入到Tony的后穴里。

Tony的后穴被胀得满满的，他屏住呼吸，体会着内部被充盈的感觉。整个腰部都是软的，和Stark相连的地方淫靡地渗出一些液体，下方的Alpha微微向上顶动了几下，体内酥麻的电流立刻爆裂开来，沿着他绵软的脊椎一路往上窜进大脑。  
“啊啊啊，Stark，你太大了，慢点！God…”  
被欲望支配的大脑现在只能想着尾椎处插入他身体深处的粗长阴茎，Tony大口地呼吸着，浑身都被快感烧得通红，甚至不知道自己正在发出诱人的喘息声。恍惚间，Stark修长有力的手臂环住了他的后背，并在他耳边低声而急促地说道，“我很想慢慢地温柔对你，可是该死的，你实在太会勾引人了！！！！抱紧我。”

“什么……”湿热的气息断断续续地萦绕着他耳边带起轻微的麻痒，Tony想象着Stark修剪整齐的胡子在他耳廓和耳垂摩擦，忽然觉得着画面异常的火辣性感，至于Stark讲了什么，他一点没听进去。

Stark转头匆匆看一眼意识迷离的Omega，汗湿的短发亮晶晶的，连长长的睫毛都挂着一滴可爱的汗珠，半闭合的大眼睛因为过多的快感而有点失神，微张的嘴唇吐出毫无规律地喘息，整个人都在发出无声的信号，需要他的Alpha来疼爱他，满足他。  
Stark硬发疼的昂扬因为Tony性感淫靡的表情而更加充血胀大，他再也控制不了自己的速度和力道，狠狠往上顶弄着火热湿滑的甬道，粗大的性器一次次利用Omega下落的重力插入得更深，精瘦有力的腰部快速地耸动，将Tony无法遏制的呻吟撞击得支离破碎。

棕发的男人在狂猛的抽插之下根本没有力气控制自己，只能被动地随着Stark在他膝上起起落落，圆润的翘臀一下下地拍打在Alpha健壮的大腿上，很快染上了情欲的粉色。被他含住的性器在他体内横冲直撞，四处摩擦着内壁，很快重新撞上了Tony的前列腺。  
“嗯，哈啊啊，God，啊啊啊。”他仰起头尖叫着，过载的快感刺激着他的泪腺流出生理的泪水。  
“S-Stark，太深了，别-嗯~~”他终于抱紧了正在深深占有着他的Alpha，妄想这样能缓解一下下身疯狂的快感。

Stark吻去貌似楚楚可怜的泪水，可是那些软糯的求饶只更加激起他想要狠狠欺负身上人的欲望，他揉捏着浑圆的臀将他们向两边掰得更开，穴道里的液体纷纷通过着难得的一丝空隙争先恐后的渗出来，迅速弄湿了他的大腿。  
“你后面好紧致，夹得我好舒服。”  
“闭，闭嘴！啊啊，不要，那个地方，很，啊啊啊……”

Stark继续用滚烫的肉柱顶弄着Tony的前列腺，感觉到腹部的硬挺湿哒哒地不停渗出爱液。

“不要？可是你那里一直吮吸着我不放呢。是这里吗？”Stark故意又用力一顶，毫不意外收获两声高昂的呻吟，他动作不停，双手扶着Omega的腰温柔地拉开两人的一点距离，迎上了Tony有些哀怨又无可奈何的眼神。  
Stark心里满溢着爱意，他一个用力，将两个人的位置对调，勾着Tony无力的膝盖弯往两边大大地分开，灼热粗大的性器大开大合地操进Omega泥泞艳红的肉穴。黏腻的水声和肉体拍打的声音附和着Tony已经带上哭腔的动情喊叫以及Stark兽性十足的低喘，交融的信息素彷如春药般将两人拉向欲望的深处。

从未体验过的极致快感让Tony兴奋得想直接晕过去，每次都被整根没入又整根抽出的粗大阴茎填满着他，将他所有的理智都操了出去。他快要到了，阴茎硬邦邦地戳着Stark的腹肌，他眼泪婆娑地往上看着正在卖力顶弄他的Alpha，语气中带着点不自知的撒娇意味，“我想射……”

Stark只低头看了他一眼就发了狂，他像只真正的兽类般低喊着，呲牙一口咬上了他红肿不堪的腺体，下身彷如打桩机一般快速而钝重地插入甬道的最深处，将娇小诱人的Omega彻底贯穿和占有。  
“啊……啊！呜，哈~啊……！”Tony被顶弄得连话都说不出来，灭顶的快感一直地累积着，最后关头他全身都绷得死紧，腰线拱起一道妖媚的弧度，后穴下意识地紧缩着，白浊的精液在他的尖叫声中喷射出来。

Stark也被夹得兴奋不已，他狠狠地继续抽插，接着把滚烫的液体射在Tony的体内。意识模糊的Omega被烫得浑身一阵抽搐，后穴一股一股的热液涌了出来浇灌在Stark尚未退出的性器上。

“宝贝，你潮吹了。”Stark轻轻压在Tony身上，感受着体内濡湿温热，良久才依依不舍地撑起身躯，而身下的光景让他忍不住轻笑出声。

Tony迷离地仰头靠躺在沙发上软成了一摊水，全身散发着被操透的气息，双腿都合不拢。还带着湿意的眼睛看着Stark，似乎在努力地理解到底他的Alpha讲了什么。  
Stark宠溺而温柔地替他擦掉额头的汗水，指背拂过薄薄的眼皮，被彻底满足的Omega就这么顺着手指滑落的方向闭上了眼睛，安稳地睡着了。


	4. [All铁]矛盾体-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女Alpha攻男Omega，描述也许会引起不适，雷者 勿看。

Chapter 19  
2018/06/22

Tony拍掉Clint的手，拽着被子在床上一路地蹦跶，勉强在地板上着陆。他把被子紧密地围住下半身，大声地指控面前两名蠢蠢欲动的Alpha，“别以为我不知道你们两个在想什么！这么简单的潜台词我还猜不出来吗？答案是NO，NO,NO,NO!我累，我饿，我要睡觉！”

Natasha一点也不着急，她斜斜躺在床褥上，手肘撑着上半身，双腿随意地交叠着.从Tony的角度看过去，就是一道峰峦起伏的美丽风景线.重点是，她穿着裙子，黑色的小短裙和一件非常贴身、能看见她双峰的薄T恤。没有穿Bra，绝·对·没·有。Tony以他花花公子的名义发誓。Natasha勾着红唇让Tony看了个够才轻轻说：“你现在想起来遮住自己不会有点太晚了吗？”  
Tony戳戳自己脑门，“这里多了一个Omega大脑，有时候不听我使唤。”

Clint随意地脱掉自己的外套，露出里面的紧身背心和健美壮硕的手臂。Tony蜜糖色的大眼睛随着他的动作把视线牢固地黏在那些线条上。Tony自认见过数不清的肉体，也自认为以他的经验和年纪，他不会像一个懵懂的青少年那样，轻易被美色迷惑。然而这个宇宙的复仇者男的女的无疑都身材太好了，过于好了。

瞧瞧眼前这位身高超过190cm的帅哥，瞧瞧床上那位风情万种的女神。

真不怪Tony无时无刻都盯着他们看。而且他们都喜欢脱衣服勾引Tony，尽情地裸露那些优美的线条，所以能怪他吗？能吗？

就这么出神了一下子，Clint已经光裸着上半身了。他像走T台的模特般摇曳生风地走向Tony，虽然姿态略嫌风骚与造作，但丝毫无损他的魅力，脸上的一抹坏笑非常到位地展示了他耀眼的容貌。这个宇宙的鹰眼个性比较搞怪并且诡异地乐观，属于那种即使大腿被砍了一刀，只要死不了都可以说个笑话娱乐大家的那类人。平时的表情大部分都稀奇古怪，让Tony忽略了他真正的样子。  
现在Clint定定地站到了他面前，Tony好好地观察了他一番。头发是沙金色的，眉毛笔直，鼻梁高挺，眼睛有种迷蒙的蓝，彷如天河石。颧骨至下巴的轮廓利落地收紧，非常的英俊。  
Tony妒忌这个下巴，跟自己又尖又小的下巴比起来男人味浓重得多了。

“你一直这么看我，我可就不客气了哟。”Clint点点Omega的鼻子，象征式地提醒他一下，然后把他连人带被子地抛到了床上，Tony在半空中发出了丢人的尖叫。

“呜----”他不久前才饱受“折磨”的屁股重重地摔在床褥上，虽然底下是柔软的床垫和厚厚的被子，但是大幅度的动作牵引着他全身过度使用的肌肉，酸痛得让他呻吟出来。

“看看你~甜心，”闪到一旁的Natasha灵巧地跪在Tony身旁，着迷地用手背抚过他身上的斑斑点点的吻痕，引起Tony不由自主地颤栗，Alpha的信息素钻入他的鼻腔，体内的Omega在鼓噪他爬过去Natasha身边，膜拜他的女神。他对女性Alpha知道的不多，仅仅是Jarvis提供的一些生理构造图，但Natasha总有一种让Tony无法忽视的强大存在感。他擒住在他身上淘气的手，喘着粗气地拽紧了，像守护什么珍贵的宝物一样。

Natasha的表情一下子变得柔软，顺势靠了上去，拉着Tony的手伸进她的T恤里面。  
饱满滑腻的触感让Tony一下子想起他在这个世界悠悠醒转的时候，Natasha也是这么压着他，当时他就被那一对诱人的乳房吸引了。  
Natasha跟过往和他上过床的女性非常不一样，她不仅美丽而且强大，Tony毫不怀疑她可以单手就结束他的小命，只要她想。而当这双纤细但杀伤力十足的手不用来杀人而是有别的用途，例如引领着他按揉傲然挺立的双峰又或是包裹着他的阴茎灵巧地揉搓时，光是极端的反差而带来的亢奋就足以令Tony迅速地硬起来，跟Omega和信息素都无关。

“Tasha……”Tony呢喃着，翻身压住了性感的女特工，他揉捏着手感极好的肉团，引起Natasha满足地喟叹，“嗯，小猛男，技术不赖。”她舒服地轻喘，同时不忘技巧地套弄着Tony。Omega轻叫一声，耸动着腰部在她手里抽送。一切好像又回到了Tony熟悉的节奏，他老练地脱去了Natasha的上衣，美到窒息的人儿媚眼如丝地引诱他，Tony叹息着赞美她，“太美了，Tasha，我可以亲你吗？” 

“你不是很累很饿想睡觉？有个不听使唤的Omega大脑？”Natasha戏谑地逗弄他，半坐起来坏心眼地躲过Tony的嘴唇，加快了手里的动作。  
“噢……”Tony舒服地仰起头，很是享受地挺动了一会儿才能开口：“在……啊啊！对于亲、亲吻你的，嗯~~~可爱的嘴唇，哈啊~我和Omega的大脑都一致，嗯~赞同。God，I wanna Kiss you, PLEASE!”

“Hmmm……让我想想。”Natasha从他身下轻盈地挪出来，反客为主的跨坐在Tony身上，“要得到奖品，你要努力点才行。”Tony像只等待喂食的小狗般殷切地望着她，让Natasha差点没绷住女王的姿态。

Clint在两人摩擦得火热之际悄悄地爬上king size的大床，他慵懒地斜躺着，衣服早被他脱光了，露出了令人垂涎的好身材。他和Natasha搭档出任务多年，怎么可能看不出她的失态，于是毫不客气地笑出来。不过也不怪她，谁能抵挡那双蜜色的大眼睛呢。他一边欣赏着眼前的好戏，一边套弄着身下的硬热。

“在我允许之前，你不能射出来。”Natasha低头含住他圆润的耳垂，用舌头舔弄几下，在Tony耳边吐着灼热的气息，“如果你不听话，”她忽然用力噬咬着嘴里的一点软肉，满意地听见Tony低声的惊叫，搭在她乳房上的手无意识地收紧，她贴着Omega赤裸的胸膛，享受着身下人发热的皮肤和兴奋的轻颤，“我可是不会满足你的。”说完，总算放开了被肆虐得发红的耳朵，继而咬住了Tony的腺体，鉴于那个地方已经被Stark咬得红肿不堪，Natasha仅是用舌头在上面打着转，温柔地呵护着。

这种在床上的情趣Tony又怎么会不懂，而Natasha几乎可以说是真正意义上的女王了，Tony完全不能抗拒这种高贵冷艳地控制全局的气场，他只想心甘情愿地臣服在她的脚下。

“Jesus！”Tony猛然箍紧Natasha的细腰，勉强挣脱了她，“Anything you want,我的女神。”他以恭顺地姿态抬头仰望着，眼中满是痴迷、期待和欲望，依旧被紧握住的性器又胀大了一圈，正在兴奋地渗出前液。

“乖。”Natasha奖赏性地在他额头留下一个浅色的唇印，“你喜欢我的乳房对不对？我早就察觉了，小坏蛋。”她挺直了柔韧的腰背，把傲人的双峰推到了Tony面前。

被看穿心事的Omega羞红了脸，不过很快抵挡不住诱惑，侧过头含住她挺立在空气中的粉色乳头，饥渴地吮吸舔舐着。

“嗯。。。”Natasha的信息素因为情动而浓郁起来，“不要停，现在我要你……”她拉着Tony的手潜入短裙的下摆，对付女性非常有一套的Tony根本不用教，马上拽下了里面的蕾丝内裤，爱不惜手地在滑腻的肌肤上游走。  
“我要你熟悉我，了解我，”Natasha捧住Tony的脸抬起他的头，给了他一个火辣辣的湿吻，直到两人都呼吸不稳时才离开。Omega发出不满的嘟囔，弓起身体追逐着Natasha的红唇。Natasha轻轻摇摇头，一根手指压在了Tony的嘴唇上将他推回去。“这么快就淘气了？”  
“Sorry……”Tony微微一惊，大大的眼睛低垂，双手讨好地爱抚着她的大腿后侧，请求着女神的原谅。  
“Tony，想要我吗？”Natasha此刻就像蛊惑人心的海妖，在Tony耳边唱着让人沉沦的动人天籁。

Tony拼命地点头，上帝啊，光是她在耳边的喘息和低吟，就让他想要射出来了。

“那你要接受这个宇宙的一切，我给你的一切，包括我。你愿意吗？”她反握着Tony的双手，因为短裙的遮掩，反而令这番景象更加的淫靡。她引导着Omega将一根手指放入她潮湿的花蕊之中，然后又将Tony的另一只手覆盖到她不容小觑的性器上面。  
“噢。我，那个，哇噢……”虽然女Alpha的生理构造在这个宇宙是极其正常的事情，但也足够令Tony震惊了。他甚至停止了手指在湿滑的花穴的抽插，低头看着被Natasha的昂扬顶起的裙子。  
“嘿嘿~~Tony，你的样子像只被吓坏的小猫~哈哈哈~~”Clint虽然在一旁看得血脉贲张，可Tony的表情实在太有趣太夸张，当然另一方面他也想缓和Tony的神经，毕竟这样的事情在他的宇宙里不可能发生。

果然，Tony就炸毛了，他恶狠狠地回头盯着Clint，本来想骂人，不过被Clint的裸体和他手里性致昂扬向的阴茎噎住了。他转而望向Clint握住的巨大，然后骤然意识到自己正在比较着他和Natasha的。他咳了一声掩饰自己地尴尬，可惜Clint挑动的眉毛和戏谑的笑容告诉他，他的意图已经被识破了。

他愤然地转回头，发现Natasha一双翡翠般莹润翠绿的眼睛正凝视着他，平静而带着点期待。

难得一见的脆弱让Tony的脑袋哄一声炸开了，心底涌起一股暖暖的温柔。这个是赫赫有名的黑寡妇，冷酷狠辣、高高在上的女王啊。无论男女，Alpha与否，只要她愿意，都可以对他为所欲为，但她并没有这么做，只是柔顺地等待他的同意。

这大概是这位女特工能给出的、最大的温柔了吧。

“Oh dear，你想象不到我是多么地想要你。”Tony难得暴力地直接撕烂了Natasha的短裙，利用自己的体重这个美丽的女Alpha压倒在床上，“我的女神，请允许我来满足你。”他挺着硬邦邦的阳具抵住她诱人的入口，乞求着同意。

知道Tony已经接受了她的Natasha衷心地笑出声来，她愉快地将自己绞杀过无数超级罪犯的长腿环住Omega的腰部，把他勾紧在自己身上。意外的力道让Tony直接跌在她的胴体上，硬热的阴茎直直插入了她的花穴。Natasha性感地呻吟着，她抱住怀里的Omega，海妖般蛊惑的声音再次传入他的耳朵，“等我真正满足的时候，你已经不知道会哭成什么样子了，我亲爱的Omega。”

说完，她热烈地放纵着自己，妖娆地在Tony身下扭动，释放着郁烈的栀子花香，充满占有欲地侵占着Omega舒张的身体。

Tony快速地挺动着，Natasha潮热的洞穴仿佛有灵性的青蛇吞咬吸附他，紧紧地绞着他的性器不放，让他有种被捕获的错觉。他欲望高涨着，Natasha的信息素爱抚着他、鼓励着他继续，同时仿佛春药一般渗紧他的皮肤，他渐渐感到自己的后穴湿润了，隐隐的空虚从心底蔓延开来。他低头看着艳丽的Alpha，却羞于将内心的渴求说出口。

Natasha即便在这样的情况下也显得游刃有余，她抚摸着Tony线条优美的背部，沿着脊椎滑进了泥泞不堪的洞穴里面。Tony叹息着感受她的入侵，像是终于得到奖赏的孩子般愉悦地颤抖着，“呜，Tsha，我要射了，啊~~~快了！”

Natasha一口气再加入了两根手指，“宝贝儿，忘记我刚刚说的话了吗？不准射。”

“呜--”Tony委屈地趴伏在她身上，琥珀色的大眼睛浸润着水光，Natasha咬着牙低吼，正准备深入Omega的巢穴，却被一只有力的大手不容拒绝地握住了。

“Clint……”

“你们是不是爽到忘记我了？”弓箭手慢慢地将女特工的手抽出来，纤细的手指湿哒哒的，特别淫靡。

“哇，Tony……”Clint为Omega的湿润程度赞叹着，他火热的身体直接覆盖过来，两个比他矮了很多的人儿在他身下显得异常的娇小。他把硬热的阴茎顶在Tony的后穴，轻轻地戳弄着，因为之前被Stark开拓过，很容易就插入了。但Clint实在很大，才进入一半，Tony已经忍不住嗷嗷叫，“啊啊，太大了，God，你太大了，Clint！”

“是你太紧了，我的Omega。你刚才在我面前肆意地摇动着可爱挺翘的小屁股，我才会变得这么，又粗、又大、又热。都是你的错。”鹰眼每说一个字就插进入一点，Tony唉唉地哭叫着，很胀痛，但是被填满的感觉让空虚彻底消弭，只有无尽的快感在热烫的身体流转。Clint的大手紧握着他柔韧的腰，最终把长长的性器埋进了Omega的甬道。

“啊，哈啊……Clint。好满，嗯~~” 后穴异样的瘙痒让Tony难耐地呜咽着，他的内壁渴望着Clint狂野的抽插，可是说出口实在太羞耻了，他只好扭转身体，有些艰难地用手臂勾住Clint的脖子，吻住了他的薄唇，腰部羞涩地向后挺动着，希望Clint能懂得他的暗示。

鹰眼在他柔软的唇边轻轻笑着，“怎么了，蜜糖。不是说我太大了吗？我还以为你被钉住动都不能动呢。”他逗弄着Tony的舌头，情色地将唾液渡过去对方的口中直到Omega承载不住过多的热吻，晶亮的液体沿着嘴角蜿蜒流下。他享受着深埋在棕发男人体内的湿热感，恶意地用阴茎撑满了他，却不操他。

“嗯~~Clint，Clint，Clint。”Tony卖力地摇动着他的屁股，浑圆的臀瓣在弓箭手紧致的下腹轻弹着，他太过沉迷于诱惑身后的Alpha狠狠地操他，但这样就意味着他有些忽略身前正被他操着的女Alpha。  
腰力惊人的Natasha根本无惧两名压在她身上的男士，自顾自地向上挺着腰以便获得更多的快感。只是对于Omega的走神略微不满，她强硬地将Tony的下巴掰过来面对自己，不理会Clint因此而发出不满的低吼。  
“你的女神在这儿呢，看着我。用力，宝贝~”她抓住Tony的肩膀往上举为自己腾出一点空间，坏心眼地用细窄的腰肢划着圆圈，有节奏地收缩着下身的肌肉。  
Tony被她绞得爽上了天，“啊啊啊！Tsha！”他颤抖着呼喊红发女特工的名字，前端致命的快感刺激着他无意识地收缩着后穴。显然在他身后的Clint也享受到了，他俯身咬住Tony的腺体，惹得濒临高潮的Omega发出高昂的呻吟，染着哭意的喊叫触动了鹰眼。他啃噬着腺体，下半身开始了狂猛霸道的顶弄。

如果不是Natasha还撑着他的肩膀，恐怕Tony已经被Clint操进床垫里去了。他剧烈地喘着，意识逐渐混沌，只是被动地随着Clint操弄自己的力度狠狠地插入着Natasha。因为Omega体质的缘故，他更多地感受到后穴满溢的快感和粗壮的性器，他被快速而迅猛地抽插着，过度地摩擦让甬道像高温的熔炉一般。

渐渐的，三个人的互动形成和谐无比的节奏，而被夹在中间的Tony则快要被快感逼疯了。大滴大滴的汗珠随着Clint的抽动而滑落到床垫上，他的身体全靠Clint有力的手臂挽住才不至于瘫在Natasha身上。

“呜-啊，哈啊，不要了Clint……轻点……”Clint抓挠着他胸前的茱萸肆意地玩弄着，粗大火热的阴茎并没有因为Tony可怜兮兮的求饶而慢下节奏，反而更加恶劣地操着他的前列腺。Tony被顶弄得仰起头无声地尖叫，蜜色的大眼睛载满了晶莹的泪水。

Clint沉迷地看着深陷情欲中的Tony，轻吻着他的耳垂，“我的Omega，你知道自己此刻有多性感吗？我恨不得一直埋在你身体里面，贯穿你，操透你，让你无时无刻都记住我！”Clint一边说着下流情色的话语，一边毫无留情地撞进去。Tony的臀肉一次次地和他的下腹相贴，发出淫靡的响声。

Tony被身后的大型恶犬欺负得只有哀叫的份儿，一低头，原本就颤巍巍地攀住眼眶的泪水陡然滑落，滴在Natasha娇嫩的脸庞上。他气喘吁吁地，话都说不连贯，但仍然记得女王的嘱咐，“Tsha，我想高潮！God，我需要高潮，请，啊~~~允许，允许我……”

Tony已经被操哭了，更多的泪水违背了主人的意愿流下来，撩起女Alpha内心的怜惜，她其实也快高潮了，于是改为环住Tony的肩膀，让他绵软热烫的身体重重地靠下来。魔魅的声音说出Omega不容抗拒的命令，“射出来，我的Omega。”

仿佛得到大赦一般，Tony不顾身后猛烈地操弄，激烈地挺动着自己的硬热，在几乎变调的呜咽中射出来，将Natasha带上了快感之巅。而Clint也因为他后穴的收缩而跟着一起发泄出来，滚烫的精液润泽着甬道，引起身下Omega不由自主的痉挛。

Clint歇了一会才从极致的快感中缓过来，他从Tony身体退出，将几乎要晕过去的Omega轻柔地从Natasha身上抱起，让他的后背靠着自己的宽厚的胸膛。他的手指扫过Tony微张的唇摩挲着。  
“回神了，还好吗，蜜糖？”他接过Natasha递过来的水瓶，喝了一口，然后一点点渡进Tony的嘴巴里。  
高潮过后的Omega没有办法思考，只是被动地张嘴，任由抱着他的Alpha索取、给予。

纯净水滋润了他叫得沙哑的嗓子，冰凉的温度也总算将让他那被情热烧坏的脑子清醒了一点，他迷蒙地睁眼，彷如初生的小兽般打量着眼前的两名Alpha。

“啊……Tsha，Clint~这可真是……”他舔着唇，潮红的脸尽是餍足的表情，仿佛刚才的高潮仍旧眷顾着他一样。“真是……”

“真是一场淋漓尽致的性爱？”Clint好心地帮他补充完毕。

“yeah~”Tony赞同地点头，感觉自己软成面条的身体被搬动。  
“嗯？”他本来快要闭上的眼睛勉力地睁开，看见Clint双手从下面绕过他的膝盖弯将他的双腿往两边打开。他背靠着Clint，双腿大张，羞耻地朝Natasha露出他被蹂躏的红肿淫靡的穴口。  
Natasha扭动着妖娆的身姿缓缓地爬向Tony,就像盯上了可口猎物的野兽，露出鲜红的舌头从Tony尖细的下巴开始一路舔上去，弄湿了他的胡须，眼睫和眉毛。

“还没结束呢，小可爱。”她的虎牙咬住Omega的腺体，引起此时极度敏感的人儿全身疯狂的颤栗和可怜的呜咽。她爱怜地诱哄着，但是粗硬的性器依旧毫不留情地埋进了那个松软的入口。  
Tony的眼睛骤然瞪大，甜美的信息素多了些对未知事情的害怕。但很快就被Natasha掀起的情潮所淹没，Clint衔住他的嘴唇给予他无言的安慰，灵活的舌头吮吸Tony的，霸道地索取他的所有，又温柔地馈赠着全部。Tony渐渐放松下来，只是没多久又被Natasha操得绷紧了全身。

这场仿佛不会结束的性爱热烈地持续着，Tony在不知道第几次的高潮当中终于承受不住直接晕了过去。


End file.
